i'll be strong just like you said
by Sango124
Summary: its the sequel to my best story 'the flaming hero' aijou wants to be stronger inorder to do that she runs away in search of the silver warrior while on her quest she discovers love, many secrets her father hid from her and that a great evil is back R
1. huanting dreams

Title: 'I'll be strong just like you said'

Sequel to: 'The Flaming Hero'

Authors Note: hey guys I hope you like my new story I promise it will be even better than the last k? Lol anyways plz remember to review in order to get the next chapter

Summary

18 years had past since the death of Nagi. Aijou and her father, Taro, ended up staying with the wolf tribe as planned. It was hard for Aijou, growing up with out her mother I mean, because though she was very young when she watched her mother's death, that day still haunts her in her dreams. Taro could do nothing but watch his daughter become more and more like a loner, an out cast by will if you may. She was always going off on her own, never really staying with the pack for to long. To Taro it seemed that the only other wolf pup she would hang out with was, Kazuki. Kazuki was older than Aijou by two years. The two were surprisingly close. Aijou and Kazuki were often found training. But even more so often than that it was Aijou who would go off on her own to find and defeat the strongest demons in the area. She went undefeated. Kazuki was always not far behind, and would arrive on the scene only to find the battle over and to see Aijou very annoyed.

**Chapter 1- haunting dreams **

(Aijou's dream/memory)

Aijou was having fun at the big party playing with her grandpa's fluffy tail. It made her giggle. A butterfly then entered the cave as everyone had their eyes on her mommy and daddy. She chased the butterfly, which was so pretty she wanted to touch it. Out of the cave it went, and as did Aijou. With out anyone taking notice. The butterfly flew high in the sky towards the mountain. Her eyes followed the butterfly. Giggling Aijou began to crawl after it. She climbed and climbed. Suddenly her ears twitched to the sound of her mother's howl, she giggled again and was about to climb back down to go to her mother when out of no where someone grabbed her by the fur on the back of her neck. Terrified Aijou let out no scream no cries no sound. The demon chuckled at her.

"Now look who's so adventurous" the voice sent chills down Aijou's spin "Shouldn't you be with your mommy?"

Aijou turned her little head see to that a demon had her in its claws. The demon had long jet black hair, wore a blue kimono, purple eye liner, and blue eye which were full of hate and lust for blood. Aijou's green eyes filled with tears never before had she seen a demon that gave her so much fear.

"Oh look here comes mommy he-he lets see how much she loves you"

Aijou looked down with her little green eyes filling up with tears, and there was her mother coming up the cliff. Her mother roared in anger and charged at Nuraku. Nuraku smirked and flung little Aijou over the cliff. Aijou let out a scream as she fell. Her mother did the only thing she could do; she jumped and kicked hard off of the side of the cliff and fell after her baby. She reached out her hands to get hold of Aijou before they both hit the raging river below. Aijou looked at her mother who was now falling with her.

"MAMA!" Aijou cried

At last her mother was able to take hold of her. Quickly her mother rolled into a protective ball, so that her body would protect Aijou from the impact on the river. The force that they hit the river with stung like fire. The rivers current pulled them both under the water as it pushed them down river. Aijou opened her eyes and found that they where under water. Quickly her then mother forced her self up for air. At the surface she held the coughing Aijou above her head.

"GRANPA!" Aijou cried out

Suddenly Aijou and her mother were being jerked out of the water. They landed on the soft grass of the river bank. Her mother coughed the water out of her lungs then held Aijou close to her body.

"Mama" Aijou let out a joyess sigh

"your first words!" Nagi screamed but wait didn't I hear you say ganpa whats a ganpa?"

"I think she meant grandpa" came Kouga's voice causing Aijou's mother to jumped to jump.

_Sniff…sniff_

Aijou watched her mother sniff the air

"Kouga did taro go up the mountain looking for us?" Aijou's mother asked

"Yea, but Nagi don't worry about him he is my son" Kouga answered smirking

"You don't under stand! Please Kouga take Aijou! I've got to go after Taro!"

Aijou was shoved into her grandfathers arms. She could only watch her mother go back towards the danger that almost killed them, and she began to cry.

Nagi charged at Nuraku in rage. She struck his barrier again and again but only left cracks. She stepped back for a moment. Her eyes not leaving Nuraku who was smirking to hide his fear. But Nagi could see right threw his smudged face. She raised her hand hi above her head. Lighting fell from the skies above. Nagi clapped her hands together and pulled them slowly apart. In doing her hand glowed pure white, and a bow and arrow came from no where, landing smoothly into Nagi's hands. Quickly she aimed it at Nuraku.

"Nuraku this is where you die!" she growled

Nagi let the arrow sorrow its way to Nuraku but all too quick Nuraku pulled Aijou out of no where and held her in front of him.

'Wait if Aijou's here then who's with Kouga?'

(Kouga)

"Hey you're not Aijou!" Kouga snarled at a raccoon demon who had suddenly changed from Aijou to its original form

(Back to Nagi and the others)

Nagi eyes went wide seeing she could not stop her arrow. Taro yelled as a blinding light appeared as it hit its target. No one could see threw the light. Taro thought Aijou was surely dead and that Nagi would die because of that. But suddenly Aijou cries came to his ears, but how could that be? Taro looked up as the blinding light faded slowly away.

Tears fell from taro's eyes. There before him was Nagi, she had blocked her arrow from hitting her daughter with her own body. The arrow stuck right threw her heart. Blood spilled out into the ground. Nagi grasped for breathe as she glared at Nuraku. He smirked at her, as he felt it was safe now to lower his barrier. His barrier faded away as he's feet touched the ground. He dropped Aijou flat onto her butt in her mother's own pool of blood. Aijou cried, she was scared and did understand why her mommy was crying. Nagi's purple eyes were indeed filled with tears. She saw Aijou was out of Nuraku's claws,

"Aijou don't worry… (Gasp) I'm here ba... (Grasp)…by, can you do something for mommy sweetie?"

Aijou nodded her head as she cried

"ok mommy (grasp) need you …to go to….to daddy ok?" go on go to daddy"

Aijou crawled to her father as her mother told her to. Nagi looked at her mate Taro, and smiled a final smiled. In a flash she grabbed Nuraku by the leg and let out an ear piercing scream. A bright purple bright blinded taro from seeing what was happening to his mate. All he could hear was hers and Nuraku's scream of pure pain. Just as suddenly as the light had appeared, it disappeared. Taro and Aijou looked up to find that Nagi and Nuraku had both disappeared, there was nothing left but black burned where the two once stood. Taro fell to his knees in tears as he held Aijou close to him. Nagi died for them…in order to kill Nuraku and save us she gave her life. Nagi was gone…taro lost he's mate and Aijou lost her mother.

Aijou wormed her way out of her father's hands. She crawled over to where her mother was laying just mere moments ago. She touched to blackened earth with her little paws. Tears fell from her face.

"Mama?" she cried "mama!"

Aijou sobbed and flung herself back into her father's arms.

"Papa where's mama?" she cried

"Mommy is gone Aijou…she's gone" he cried holding her close to him

"Why papa why? I want my mama"

"Because Aijou she loved you very very much so she saved your life by giving hers so that you and I could live together, so that you can grow up happy and safe, I want her too but there's nothing that can be done, what's done is done"

"Please don't be sad" a misty voice came to their ears

They looked up to see a ghostly form of Nagi floating right in front of them. She smiled softly at them. Aijou sprang into Nagi's ghostly arms. Nagi held her daughter close knowing this would be the last time Aijou would ever be able to touch her. Taro's eyes filled with hot tears walked over to her. Nagi kissed him on the lips. The small broken family hugged until Nagi's form began to fade away.

"Mama don't go mama please Aijou wants mama to stay with her please mama!" Aijou begged when her mother set her down

"I love you both so very much, know that I'm watching over you both, be strong for me Aijou ok? Be good for daddy, taro I love you so much thank you for everything you've done….. Aijou mommy wants you to have something that I found when I was your age"

Nagi slide a chain over Aijou's neck, on the chain hung a heart shaped stone. Aijou looked at it with big eyes. Taro and Aijou could do nothing but watch her fade away until they could no longer see her. She was gone and that was it.

(End Dream)

Aijou bolted from her sleep; she hated that dream so much. It haunted her every other night. She jumped at the slight touch of a hand on her shoulder. Aijou looked up to see her dearest friend Kazuki. Kazuki was 2 years older than herself. He had long brown hair, and wore a kimono just like her grandpa's. He's eyes were a rich chocolate brown. Aijou smiled at her friend and he smiled back.

"The dream again?"

"Yeah…"

"Well its morning now so you might as well get up and get some grub in ya"

"Right" Aijou giggled

Aijou got up and greeted her father, taro. She told him of her dream, but he had no other answer but the one he had ever since she first time she had the dream and told him about it.

"You miss your mother and that day still haunts you"

Is all he would say… so she left in search of food, and was once again breaking her father's rules and went off on her own. Aijou went deep into the forest. Knowing of the dangers it had in store for her. Her ears suddenly twitched to the sound of a low growl. She smirked knowing that her prey had found her instead.

A roar rang out as a lion demon sprang out towards her. She only smirked as she made a fist and charged at her prey. It was to easy, in one blow she struck it's heart, thus killing it clean. It was then that Kazuki arrived.

"Aijou you know your father doesn't like you going off on your own…"

Kazuki then noticed that Aijou seemed very annoyed with her prey

"Aijou what's with the face? You're the strongest demoness of our lands, you are undefeated but here I find you once again looking as if you have lost in the worst possible way, what troubles you my friend?" Kazuki asked Aijou one day

"Oh Kazuki that is not true I have lost one battle it was three years ago and if I remember it was I who saved yours and half of the clan's life that day because I interfered…. The silver warrior, the only one to have ever defeated me in battle… but I haven't seen him since and I wonder something every time I'm in battle is there not one demon out there, besides the silver warrior that can defeat me? How am I too live up to my mother's final wish? To be strong…. That was my mother's wish… for me to be strong….. And that's what I'll be" Aijou said as she looked up into the night sky.

"Oh right…." He said embarrassed

Authors note: plz review! I hope you like it thus far.


	2. so it begins with a memory

Authors note: I'm glad you liked my story thus far I promise it will be THE best story you will ever read here on lol for here's chapter 2 for you. Also I wanted to let you all know that I'm going on vacation again I'll be back Sunday the 22nd

Last time:

A roar rang out as a lion demon sprang out towards her. She only smirked as she made a fist and charged at her prey. It was too easy; in one blow she struck its heart, thus killing it clean. It was then that Kazuki arrived.

"Aijou you know your father doesn't like you going off on your own…"

Kazuki then noticed that Aijou seemed very annoyed with her prey

"Aijou what's with the face? You're the strongest demoness of our lands, you are undefeated but here I find you once again looking as if you have lost in the worst possible way, what troubles you my friend?" Kazuki asked Aijou one day

"Oh Kazuki that is not true I have lost one battle it was three years ago and if I remember it was I who saved yours and half of the clan's life that day because I interfered…. The silver warrior, the only one to have ever defeated me in battle… but I haven't seen him since and I wonder something every time I'm in battle is there not one demon out there, besides the silver warrior that can defeat me? How am I too live up to my mother's final wish? To be strong…. That was my mother's wish… for me to be strong….. And that's what I'll be" Aijou said as she looked up into the night sky.

"Oh right…." He said embarrassed

**Chapter 2: so it begins with a memory**

"Aijou…." Kazuki started

"Yeah?" Aijou answered still looking up at the moon

He's face went redder "N-never mind…"

"You know what?"

"What?" he said looking away

"The moon it reminds me of him"

"By him you mean the silver warrior?"

"Yeah, it's so beautiful, the exact shade of silver, of the hair of the silver warrior"

"Oh…"

Kazuki looked at he's beloved friend, she was glowing. Glowing with beauty and the moon only added to her natural beauty. Her green eyes spackled in the light of the moon and stars above. Her orange hair flowed softly in the night time breeze. She had on her soft smile, the one that she always had on when she was thinking. God it was so cute, Kazuki could hardly stand it. Oh how he dreamed that one day his lips would meet hers, and feel her warmth. How he wished to hold her close to himself and never let go. But what he wanted more than anything was Aijou's happiness. To Kazuki it seemed that Aijou was always fighting, always alone and always not as happy as she claimed. He wanted to protect her, so that she would never have to fight ever again. He wanted her to be happy and feel safe with in his arms.

"Aijou…..what if your mother wanted you to do something different with your life…..what if she didn't mean what you think" in an instant Kazuki knew he shouldn't have said that

A low growl left Aijou's throat

"You never knew my mother….." she snarled

"Aijou I didn't mean…."

"you never knew her and yet you dare sit here a mere 2 feet from me and you dare to speak of my mother as if you knew her…how dare you" she roared as she punched Kazuki in the face

Kazuki hit the ground hard, as Aijou dashed away into the forest.

"Aijou wait! I'm sorry" he called

Kazuki felt so stupid, he just said what he was thinking, and with out realizing he was causing Aijou great sadness. Aijou never allowed anyone but her father to speak of her mother. She always felt as if her heart was being torn in two, and it was like losing her mother all over again. Kazuki knew this and yet he still spoke of her mother when he had really meant to tell her how he felt about her that he wanted to protect her and love her.

(To Aijou)

Aijou ran until her legs would allow her to run no more. She stopped in a clearing and decided that this was where she would sleep that night. She wiped her tear stained face, and felt bad for hitting Kazuki like that and then just running off; he was her only true friend. After cleaning her face she set to work, and in no time at all she had a fire going. With the warmth of the fire she curled up under a large tree, and again looked up at the sky. The moon was so bright that night. She couldn't help but think of the day she met the silver warrior, she remembered as if it were yesterday.

(Flash back)

Aijou was just returning home from her day of training. She was quiet please with herself, for that day b/c she alone took down 5 demons. She knew she was getting stronger and stronger. Aijou suddenly stopped in her tracks, something just wasn't right. She could just feel it. The winds changed directions, bring a smell that was to horrible to believe. It was the smell of blood and wolfs and an unknown demon. She could feel the demons power it was very powerful.

In a flash she bolted towards the smell of blood praying she wouldn't be to late to help, praying it was the wolf's who were causing the demon to bleed and not the other way around. Aijou busted out of the forest and onto the battle field.

Her lush green eyes widened with horror at the sight before her. The earth ran red. And the bodies of wolves littered the ground. She looked among the body, some dead others half dead, in others words out cold. Tears fell from her eyes as she came upon the body of her dearest friend Kazuki, he's body torn to shreds. He was bleeding badly.

"Kazuki! Kazuki! Please answer me Kazuki! What happened who did this to you? Kazuki please open your eyes!" Aijou cried over he's lifeless body

"…Aijou" Kazuki whispered in a painful tone

"You're alive! Thank god!"

"You have to run…..run Aijou away from here…."

"I'm not leaving you or the others!" Aijou cried with relief and worry for her friend

"Kazuki where is my father?" Aijou said suddenly realizing she had not seen her father's body yet

"He….he was badly injured and the others strong enough took him to safety but I….I don't know where Aijou…I'm sorry…." Kazuki then closed he's eyes

"Kazuki you can't leave me Kazuki!" Aijou cried as he's body went cold and the color left he's face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Aijou screamed into the sky.

"Spare me the emotion" said an icy cold voice that made Aijou's fur stand on end

She jerked her head around and there he was. The one who took her friends life. He had the smell of blood all over him he was tall, and wore a warrior's armor. He's golden eyes sent chills down her spine. He's face was emotionless. He had two stripes on he's face, both purple and one on each cheek, and on he's forehead he a blue colored crescent moon. He's long silver hair flew gently and beautifully in the wind

"Tell me are you the one I seek?" he asked coldly

Aijou growled "Why? Why did you do this?"

"They were in my way" he answered coldly "I will only ask once more…. Are you the one I seek, the daughter of Nagi?"

"What's it to you?" she snarled

"I've come for you"

"What makes you think I'll just come with you just like that huh?"

"If I must I will force you, I'll only say this once more come with me"

"Hell no bastered!" Aijou snarled "you killed my friend and half of my family for that you will pay! I'm going to kill you!"

"Have at me then"

Aijou charged the silver warrior. She was in raged. The silver warrior just stood there. Aijou jumped high into the air and brought her fist down towards the demon before her. The silver warrior merely raised two fingers. That was all he needed to stop her. He flung her backwards. She hit the ground hard; she was shocked he was that strong. Snarling she went at him again and again and then again after that, until she could no longer move. The silver warrior didn't even move from the spot from where she first attacked him. he looked down coldly at the out of breathe Aijou, who was laying on the ground n front of him, to tired to move.

"You are not ready" was the only thing the silver warrior said as he turned to walk away

But as he did so a hand reached out and grabbed his leg. He turned his head half away around and looked at Aijou. She was breathing hard, and was forcing herself to move and grab hold of him.

"I'm not down" she snarled "you killed my family!"

The silver warrior said not a word to her. He only pulled out his sword and pulled away from her grip. Aijou's eyes went wide as he raised the sword hi away he's head. She shut her eyes tight and awaited the final blow.

'This is it, this is where I died'

The silver warrior brought his sword down from the air. She could feel its wind as it went by. He did this twice and put he's sword back. And with out another word he turned and began to walk away.

"Get back here" Aijou snarled

"I shall return when the time is right" were he's final words before he disappeared in the forest.

"Get BACK HERE!" Aijou cried she wanted to kill him for what he had done.

"…Aijou" said a voice she couldn't believe

Aijou turned her head slowly, and there sitting up and was undead was Kazuki! Aijou couldn't believe it he was alive but how? Aijou flung herself into he's arms

"Kazuki your alive!"

"Ouch Aijou I'm still in pain here"

It was then Aijou notice that it was not only Kazuki who had come back to life but everyone who had died was coming back to life! Aijou couldn't believe, was it the silver warrior who brought them back?

(With the silver warrior, the part Aijou did not know about LOL just thought you guys would like it)

"Ma'lord you've returned but where is the wench?"

"Jakken do not speak of her that way, soon you will be following her orders"

"But way Ma'lord, you have Lady Rin as your mate you could have a hire of your own instead of your half brothers granddaughter"

"Rin is ill, if she were to have a child then it would kill her, I will not take that risk"

"But what about your brother wouldn't he be next in line for the throne?"

"I would never allow my brother to be lord of the west"

"But…"

"Jakken do not question me further"

"Y-yes Ma'lord"

(End flash back)

"I'm going to find out why you were looking for me" Aijou said as sleep took over her

Author's note: I think I'll leave you guys there lol, review if you want the next chapter okay


	3. so the quest begins, with a new love

(With the silver warrior, the part Aijou did not know about LOL just thought you guys would like it)

"Ma'lord you've returned but where is the wench?"

"Jakken do not speak of her that way, soon you will be following her orders"

"But way Ma'lord, you have Lady Rin as your mate you could have a hire of your own instead of your half brothers granddaughter"

"Rin is ill, if she were to have a child then it would kill her, I will not take that risk"

"But what about your brother wouldn't he be next in line for the throne?"

"I would never allow my brother to be lord of the west"

"But…"

"Jakken do not question me further"

"Y-yes Ma'lord"

(End flash back)

"I'm going to find out why you were looking for me" Aijou said as sleep took over her

**Chapter 3- so quest begins, with a new love found**

Aijou awoke with the sun, and headed back to the northern wolf's den in order to gather her things that she would need. She had no clue on how long she would be gone, nor did she know if she would ever return. All she knew was that she had to find the silver warrior; she had to know why he had come looking for her. Why he had said she was not ready…he said she was not ready, but not ready for what? Aijou wanted to know. She had to know why. The sun was high in the sky upon her return to the den. Taro, her father greeted her and let out along wolf's cry in the air, letting the search party he had sent out looking for her, know that she was home and that they could return home as well. Aijou smiled at her father, and walked to her sleeping space. There was no way her father was going to let her leave the clan, so she was not going to let her father know until she was long gone. She gathered all of her things together knowing she had to work fast before her father came in to check on her. She grabbed her bag that was made out of fur from her first kill. Then she grabbed 2 fur cloaks for cold winter days. And some grub, for the trip, she even packed a knife and a scarping rock for when the knife grows dull. Stuffing the items into her bad she began to head out of the cave, hoping her father and the others were already gone for their morning hunt. She left a scroll at her father's sleeping place, but just to make sure she had left no clue's as to which way she was heading she reread it.

Father,

I'm leaving today for one reason and one reason only. I have to know why the silver warrior was looking for me, why he had said I was not ready to come with him, and why he had gave the lives back to the ones he killed that day. Father I hope you can forgive me one day. I love you, truly I do father. But I want to be strong, just like mother wanted me to. You have already fulfilled mothers last wish of being strong for you have led our clan well and never let us down. But now father it is my turn to fulfill mothers wish. So I am going in search of the sliver warrior, please do not come looking for me father, I have to do this on my own. I love you father, and I will make you proud. Someday I may return and find a mate just as you wished, but if I do not return to you my father than I, like mother, have one wish, that you take Kazuki under your wing and train him to be leader of our clan. The journey ahead is dangerous I know but that is what will make me strong. Good-bye father, good-bye for now.

With love, Aijou

Happy with what she had wrote to her father she set it down on his sleeping place, knowing he would surly find it there. She headed towards the entrance of the cave.

"Aijou" came a voice just as she was about to leave the cave

Aijou turned around and said "What do you want Kazuki?"

Kazuki ran up to his dear friend with a worried expression on his face. Last night they had argued and Kazuki had hope that by the time Aijou returned to the cave, she would be over it, and understand he didn't mean what he said…that he loved her and only wanted what was best for her, that he wanted to protect her so that she wouldn't have to fight anymore.

"Aijou you're leaving?" he said looking at the bag she had in her hand "Aijou…please"

"Please what? Don't leave?" Aijou said glaring at him "Kazuki you down under stand why I have to go do you?"

"Aijou I know I can't stop you from going, but…Aijou I'm coming with you….I know you don't want me to, but Aijou…I want to….protect you…" Kazuki said looking into her eyes

Suddenly Aijou found herself being embraced by Kazuki "Aijou I don't want you to get hurt…I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you…."

Aijou's eyes filled with tears as she whispered "oh Kazuki….I can't allow you to come with me…what if something were to go terribly wrong? I couldn't bare anything to happen to you of all people; Kazuki please let me go I have to do this alone….I"

Aijou did not get to finish her sentence for Kazuki caught her lips with his. At first all Aijou did was stay still as her face turned a bright red. But slowly she began to kiss back. As if it was only natural, to kiss Kazuki. The kiss broke when air was needed.

"Aijou I won't let you go on your own" he said to her, his eyes glazed

"Kazuki….."Aijou said softly, she found her self pulling him closer to herself "then we'll go together…"

The pulled apart and head over to where she had left the first scroll, then she began to write another scroll.

Father,

Kazuki is coming with me, I know in my first scroll I said I'd come back to find the one I love, but I believe he has been right under my nose the whole time. Kazuki and I will watch over each other, keep each other safe. I love you father but this is the chose I have made I hope you can forgive me someday.

Love Aijou

With the second scroll placed right by the first one, the two left the cave before the others could return from their hunt.

Author's note: here's number three to get number 4 leave me reviews, and sorry this took so long I've been very busy and all


	4. running away

Suddenly Aijou found herself being embraced by Kazuki "Aijou I don't want you to get hurt…I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you…."

Aijou's eyes filled with tears as she whispered "oh Kazuki….I can't allow you to come with me…what if something were to go terribly wrong? I couldn't bare anything to happen to you of all people; Kazuki please let me go I have to do this alone….I"

Aijou did not get to finish her sentence for Kazuki caught her lips with his. At first all Aijou did was stay still as her face turned a bright red. But slowly she began to kiss back. As if it was only natural, to kiss Kazuki. The kiss broke when air was needed.

"Aijou I won't let you go on your own" he said to her, his eyes glazed

"Kazuki….."Aijou said softly, she found her self pulling him closer to herself "then we'll go together…"

The pulled apart and head over to where she had left the first scroll, then she began to write another scroll.

Father,

Kazuki is coming with me, I know in my first scroll I said I'd come back to find the one I love, but I believe he has been right under my nose the whole time. Kazuki and I will watch over each other, keep each other safe. I love you father but this is the chose I have made I hope you can forgive me someday.

Love Aijou

With the second scroll placed right by the first one, the two left the cave before the others could return from their hunt.

**Chapter4: running away**

Taro entered the cave after the mornings hunt, which went quiet well he had to say. The clan had hunted down 5 wild pigs and 2 dears, which meant there was plenty of food to go around that day. Taro walked to Aijou's sleeping place with a deer in his hands, only to find that she was not there. Come to think of it Kazuki wasn't out on the morning hunt this morning and was also no where to be seen. This confused him a bit but soon he figured they went out to train as they usually did together or maybe they were at the river hunting for fish, Aijou always loved fish the most. So with that thought to ease his mind he head to his sleeping place to eat in peace.

"What's this?" Taro said to himself as he spotted the scrolls Aijou had left

He picked the first one up ad began to read. His eyes went wide and he quickly grabbed the other scroll hoping it would say that this was some hind of cruel joke to make him worry. But the second scroll confirmed his worst fears…Aijou was gone…

(Aijou and Kazuki)

The two headed west, knowing it was most likely the only place their clan would never dare search for them there. Plus it was a great place to start searching for the silver warrior. Kazuki and Aijou walked side by side, hand in hand. As happy as they could be. They were in love and on a quest together. Nothing could be better. They made sure they covered their tracks and crossed as many rivers and streams as possible so that they couldn't be tracked by their clan, or any other demon for that matter. When the sun was high in the sky it was time to take a break. They had already traveled so far into the western lands and their legs to tire to take another step.

So they settled down under a near by Sakura tree. Aijou was soon fast asleep in Kazuki's arms. He smiled down at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Like she hadn't a care in the world. How he wished that were true. He wanted her to feel as carefree as she looked in her sleep. And now that she knew how he felt things would only continue to become more difficult and the journey would be harsh. He couldn't help but wonder what was going to happening when they finally found the silver warrior? Would he kill them for coming to find him? Would the silver warrior only kill him and take Aijou as his personal slave and make her do everything of his hearts desire? What would happen to Aijou if he, Kazuki were to die and fail in protecting her?

He looked down at her again and pulled her closer to him and held her tight in his protective arms. He would never let any of that happen to Aijou. He would protect her, and let no harm come to her, this he swore on his life. He loved her, always had and no one was going to take her away from him.

After an hour or two of watching Aijou sleep, Kazuki caught the scent of their clan heading right towards them. Meaning they had to move now and quick! If they didn't want to be found that is. But how did their clan follow their trail? Maybe it was pure luck on their clan's part to head this way. No that couldn't be it, it had to be the wind they had been sitting in the same place for more than an hour or so, the wind must have taken their scent to the clan. In a flash Kazuki jumped to his feet with the sleeping Aijou still in his arms. He used his feet to throw her bag into the air and caught it with his teeth. And he was off, running towards a human village hoping the human smell would throw the clan off track and maybe if they were lucky the clan would become confused. Quickly he made his way threw the human village which went into panic as he ran threw it. Everywhere he heard screams of terror like…

"A DEMON!"

And

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Or

"PROTECT THE WOMAN AND CHILDERN!"

But his favorite was

"WHERE'S A PRISTESS WHEN YOU NEED ONE!"

He couldn't help but laugh as the humans scrambled to get out of his way. Now he would never cause them any harm he just thought it was funny how scared humans got every time they saw a demon. He suddenly felt a slight movement in his arms; he looked down to see Aijou was waking up.

"you can sleep threw just about anything, but screaming humans" Kazuki teased as she noticed she was in his arms and running from something.

"well I suddenly here people screaming and wake up to find myself in your arms, and not where I fell asleep at what do you think?"

"feh"

"why am I in your arms?"

"uh"

"and why are we running?"

"well you see since you were asleep I thought I'd let you sleep, you looked tired and our clan was coming our way so I grabbed you and your bag and began running ways from them"

"and you decide to run threw a human village to through them off our trail?"

"that and I love to here them scream as they scramble out of my way"

Aijou glared at him.

"what I'd never hurt them I just think it's funny pulse with all their running around the village stirs all kinds of smells and that would help us"

Kazuki smiled at Aijou as she rolled her eyes at him.

'He's such a nork' she thought to her self (for those who don't know what a nork is it's a dork and a nerd put together, thus you get a nork)

Author's note: ok I'm working on the 5th chapter now but while you wait here's chapter 4 don't forget to review


	5. the dream

Last time:

"and why are we running?"

"well you see since you were asleep I thought I'd let you sleep, you looked tired and our clan was coming our way so I grabbed you and your bag and began running ways from them"

"and you decide to run threw a human village to through them off our trail?"

"that and I love to here them scream as they scramble out of my way"

Aijou glared at him.

"what I'd never hurt them I just think it's funny pulse with all their running around the village stirs all kinds of smells and that would help us"

Kazuki smiled at Aijou as she rolled her eyes at him.

'He's such a nork' she thought to her self (for those who don't know what a nork is it's a dork and a nerd put together, thus you get a nork)

**Chapter 5: the dream**

They ran till it was night fall, they had long left the clan in their dust, and the villages they ran threw only help confuse their clan. They set up camp, and settled in for the night. Kazuki was the first of the two to fall asleep. Heck he deserved a good rest for he was the one carrying Aijou in his arms the whole time they were running from their clan. Aijou had sat beside him carefully so that she would not wake him she lifted his head and laid his head on her lap. He snuggled closer to her in his sleep. A faint smile was on his face. Aijou smiled down at him, as she ran her fingers threw his long black hair. After a while she too let sleep take her as she leaned against the tree behind them.

(Aijou's dream)

She was running, running hard. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Her legs felt like jelly. She was afraid of something, something that was chasing her, something that wanted to kill her. The path she ran was dark; the only light was the dim light from the full moon above. Tears fell from her lush green eyes.

"Aijou…" called a voice that sent chills up her spine.

"Get away from me!" she screamed as she ran harder "you can't be here, my mother…"

"Your mother failed, and died for nothing" the voice mocked

Aijou's eye widened as she had to stop running. She was on a cliff, and there was no where else to run. Aijou turned around as a heart stopping laugh rang threw the air. Her wide eyes filled with tears, as she looked at her chaser with pure terror in her eyes. He came out of the bushes and walked into view. It was…Nuraku. The one her mother killed as she died. He was supposed to be dead and yet here he was chasing her, mocking her, and was going to kill her.

"Your going to pay for what you did Aijou" Nuraku chuckled

"…"

"Oh you don't remember do you?" he snickered "it was you who caused me to go into hiding for 18 fucking years!, it was _you_ who gave your mother strength to destroy my body, well…most of my body" he laughed "so sad that your mother died _trying_ to kill me, feh that just makes it all the better, your _mother_ was daughter of that annoying half breed grandfather of yours, Inuyasha, but after I'm done here I'll go and kill him and his wench as well"

Nuraku took a step forward, Aijou stepped back. She looked behind her, and into the darkness below the darkness seemed to go on forever and ever. She had no where else to go. This was it this is where she would die…

"Now hold still" Nuraku laughed as he sent a tentacle flying at for her.

She shut her eyes tight waiting for the death blow.

"Aijou!" a voice screamed

She felt something fall at her feet, and something wet and sticky splattered on her. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked down at her feet. There on the ground was Kazuki bleeding to death, as he gasped for air. Aijou fell to her knees.

"Kazuki!" Aijou cried over him "Kazuki you fool why did you do this Kazuki? Why? You're suck an idiot Kazuki, why did you do that"

"Aijou…(gasp)… I couldn't stand by and watch you die… had to protect you…" he said softly "Aijou I………."

"Kazuki? Kazuki! No you can't leave me Kazuki open your eyes please Kazuki!" she begged but she got on response

"Aijou I'm not…done (gasp) yet" he suddenly said

"Oh Kazuki I thought I lost you" Aijou sobbed

"Excuse me while I gag" Nuraku said to them "now Aijou we have un finished business to a tend to, or? Would you rather me finish him of first?" Nuraku laughed "yes I think I will end his miserable life now"

He raised the tentacle up into the air and let it come down. Kazuki saw a flash of orange and felt something pass by him over the cliff. Quickly, threw the pain it caused him, he pulled himself so he could look over the cliff. And there falling in what seemed slow motion was Aijou. She looked up at her beloved Kazuki who was hanging half way off the cliff. He's hand hopelessly reaching out for her to take. Her tears fell with her.

"Aijou!" she heard Kazuki scream as she was engulfed by the darkness.

(End dream)

Aijou awoke screaming in terror. She gasped for breath. Her eyes darted from place to place as she tired to remember where she was.

"Aijou?" Kazuki's voice made her jump

She looked at him, he had a worried look across he's face.


	6. the mark

**a/n: thank you all for your wonderful reviews here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6 – the mark**

She felt hot tears fall across her face, as he walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms and cradled her gently. He whipped her tear stained face with he's hand, ever so softly. They looked into each others eyes. She could feel him trying to read her. Trying to find out what caused her to cry out in the night.

"Aijou… are you ok?" Kazuki asked her

"I'm fine…just…just hold me please, if only for a while Kazuki"

They sat there together. Aijou in his strong protective arms, he never wanted to see her cry again. Her tears tour his heart in half. This was the seconded time he had seen her cry, out of the 18 years he had known her she had only shown her tears twice. He had seen Aijou cry only once before. The first time was 3 years ago when he had seen her cry. And that was when Kazuki was about to die when the silver warrior attacked their clan, Aijou had only cried for him, for his death, and some how she saved not only his life but the lives of many others in their clan. She always seemed so strong, so bold and brave. She was unafraid of death, unafraid of danger, so unafraid to put her life on the line for someone else. But when he saw her like this, he couldn't believe it was her. She looked so fragile and small, not at all like her usual strong and brave self.

"Aijou please tell me what's wrong?"

Aijou shook her head no "it's nothing only a dream that seemed so real…it was like I was there…it just got to me that's all I'm fine really" she smiled at him

"Are you sure?"

"Yup" she said "Kazuki let's get back to sleep, we still have a couple of hours left before sunrise"

Kazuki let Aijou out of his arms. They laid back down each on one side of their camp site, lying back to back. Kazuki was soon sound asleep again. But Aijou just lay awake. She couldn't get back to sleep; she didn't want to get back to sleep. The spine chilling laughter of Nuraku still rang in her ears. The sight of seeing Kazuki bleeding to death at her feet would not leave her eyes. Feel of the wind engulfing her body as she fell into the nothingness, she could still feel the wind from that fall all across her skin. It terrified her that it felt that real. She prayed for it to never come true.

Sunrise had come quickly. The two gathered their things and began to continue heading west. Aijou now more than ever wanted to find the warrior and get answers. No one was going to stop her. Kazuki kept looking at Aijou oddly, but every time she would question him on why, he would just say it's nothing. But you know what they always say, something could be nothing and nothing could be something. In this case nothing was something. He was worried about her. Last night when she was crying she was terrified, but terrified of what he didn't know. Aijou refused to tell him about her dream and would change subject on the spot. Kazuki was only growing more worried the more she refused to talk about. He told her bottling it up and hiding it would only make her feel worse. But still she would not tell him. They ended up coming upon a village just as the sun was setting again. They had hoped they could get a place to stay that night. But as they walked towards the village, screams rang threw the air, cries for help called threw the night sky. Kazuki and Aijou quickly ran to the village to help them. The humans were scrambling this way and that running away from something. It was then Aijou saw it, a hungry ogre was attacking the village. It laughed as it grabbed hold of a small human child. The little girl was screaming, and sobbing, begging it to let her live. Aijou growled and ran forwards. With her strong legs she kicked the ogre's face. it yelled in pain from the surprise attack, the little girl was flung into the air. She screamed, but just as she was about to hit the ground, Kazuki had jumped into the air and grabbed her. The little girl looked terrified of Kazuki. Kazuki smiled at the girl with a warm friendly smile, and told her not to be afraid for he would never hurt a human child. Kazuki landed with grace on the ground. The little girl's mother ran forward to get her child from Kazuki. Kazuki smiled and handed the girl over right away. The mother bowed and thanked him for saving her child.

"it's no problem miss" Kazuki said to her, but then suddenly Kazuki's fur stood on end "look out!" he screamed as he grabbed the mother and child into his arms and jumped to safety just as the ogre's head fell to the ground right where they were standing mere second's before.

Aijou walked over smiling at woman and child still in Kazuki's arms "sorry about that miss I got carried away with killing that ogre of yours I didn't mean to send its head flying right for ya"

Kazuki set the two humans down just as the rest of the village came running to them cheering, thanking them and what not. Many asked them to stay the night with them. But all they asked for was a warm meal and to be able to sleep in the village quest hut that was in the center of they village.

When they walked in the hut together, Aijou blushed and said "oh no"

"What?" asked Kazuki, as he closed to door behind them

"There's only one bed"

"Is that all" Kazuki said blushing as well "well I'll sleep out side if…."

"No!" Aijou cut him off, she blushed even more now that he was looking at her confused on what she was trying to say "I…I mean umm…stay in here with me Kazuki"

"Are you sure Aijou because I don't mind at all you know" Kazuki said, he was as red as blood now

"Yes" Aijou said laying down on the bed "I'm sure Kazuki"

She patted her hand on the other side of the bed telling him to join her. He joined her with out another word. They laid in the bed looking at each others eyes. Aijou smiled at him as she tangled her hand with his. Kazuki smiled too. With out either of them noticing the gap between them grew smaller and smaller. Until they could feel each others lips on their own. The kiss became passionate. They broke away for air. But their lips met again in rough dance, battling for dominance and she lost, submissive to him. Kazuki started to kiss down her face and started to kiss her neck, it was weird yet it felt just right so she allowed him to continue. kazuki then bit into her neck, marking her as he's forever.


End file.
